


For Asmodae

by Vivid



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Gore, Horror, Original Characters - Freeform, Short Fics, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid/pseuds/Vivid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Kahrun's Valkyrja legion set out to dampen the Elyos' spirits for good -- but they soon find out what a difficult task this proves to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Asmodae

**Author's Note:**

> The following will just be a short summation of experiences I've had on several of my own characters -- all Asmodians from Kahrun. :3 I mean no disrespect to Elyos players, but my characters simply do not get along with a majority of them.

Decaying plants and putrid water, the usual crisp air was tainted. “The rumors are true then,” I spoke quietly to my companion. She was a somewhat snarky golden nyanco, but I had raised her from an egg and she was my best friend.

Her fur bristled, a high-pitch whine — “one.” I pivoted on one heel just in time to block a strike. The staff-wielder sneered. He had an arrogant face, I was more than willing to bash it in. I swung once, twice in rapid succession — pausing only to build up magic within my body to hurl it at him. 

His stance faltered, momentarily stunned — I took my chance and summoned the power of storm of AION. Lightning cracked all around him and consumed him. Fatigue was setting in fast, as was his own panic. Fool.  
I felt his focus pull back from me to himself as he clumsily whispered the incantations he hoped would keep him safe, alive. He was unlucky. I threw the largest ball of energy I could summon at him.

He crumpled and his wings exposed themselves - as white as Morheim’s snow. “Repulsive,” I kicked the corpse. He had been weak, and now he served no purpose.

“Good work, Freya” I smiled and wrapped my arms around the nyanco. “Let’s kill some more, shall we?”


End file.
